Zircon
by Ulbercht
Summary: When the newest Gem, Zircon, is born, he finds the Crystal Gems and becomes their newest team member. Watch as the team of now five Gems fight together, learn together and become friends. Meanwhile in the future, the Crystal Gems are forced to bring down a new threat and deal with the death of Steven. Will the actions that are taken in the past prevent this future from being real?
1. The End Of The Beginning

Hello all! It's me, your least favorite German-American and I have a story for you. Now before I let all of you read please note that I will use a few words of German since I've started to learn it. Don't worry about a thing though, I'll translate for you if you don't fully understand. Here's a taste "Hallo."-'Hello.' See? Anyway,  
lets get all of you started while I keep reading more German.

Disclamer: I do not own Steven Universe. If I did he would speak German as well. The only thing that I do own is my OC.

Steven held his shield up in defense as the hoodied person kept shooting magic bullets at him. "Sie werden fur Ihre verberchen junge Hybride leiden!"-'You will suffer for your crimes young hybrid!' They shouted as they reloaded their gun which looked like a 9mm.

"Please Zircon, we're friends. I can help you if you let me!" Steven shouted to 'Zircon' as they kept slowly walking closer.

Casting the hybrid a glance filled with hate, they yelled back: "Halt den Mund! Wir waren einmal Freunde!"-'Shut up! We were friends once!'

"I know your still in there. Don't you remember any of the good times that we had together? Your a Crystal Gem, your one of us!" Steven shouted as his eyes flowed with fresh tears.

"Ich sagte sei ruhig!"-'I said SHUT UP!' Zircon shouted as they kicked Steven's shield aside and held him down with their other foot. Checking the bullet count in the gun's clip they saw one bullet left. As they put the clip back inside they aimed it at the young hafe human. "DIE!"-'DIE!' They yelled as they pulled the trigger and saw the human-Gem hybrid poof into his gem state for the second time. As they picked up the Gem they saw Garnet without her shades on limping towards them.

"ZIRCON!"

"Ah, Garnat. Freut mich zu sehen, dass du immer noch hier bist. Ich an fing, einsam zu werden."-'Ah, Garnet. Glad to see that you're still here. I was starting to get lonely.'

"Don't do it!"

"Entschuldigung."-'Sorry.' Zircon said as they did the one thing that a Crystal Gem wouldn't ever do: Kill another Gem. They showed the Gem to Garnet and then crushed it into powder.

"NO! STEVEN!" She shouted in pain mixed with horror and anger as she watched the spicks of what was Steven's, and Rose's Gem, blow away. She then brought out her weapons and rushed towards the traitorous Gem.

"Her damit!"-'Bring it on!' Zircon shouted back as they ran towards Garnet. As soon as their weapons clashed together a bright light overtook them both.

One Year Ago.

Steven and his friends, Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst were walking into the old Kindergarden sight where Amethyst was born. They had found a strange energy about a new type of Gem and were going to see if it was real or just a misreading.

"Come on Guys." Steven said excitedly as they walked behind him.

"We're coming Steven. Man, I really do hate this place." Amethyst said as her friends looked at her in sadness.

"Well like it or not Amethyst, we need to find out about this new reading. So we're gonna stay here until we find the reading's source. You really didn't get anything else Garnet?"

"No." She said as she kept walking.

As they entered the center of the Kindergarden they heard a voice say: "Bring it on you failed freaks! I'll bring you all piece! We might have been the same once but I still remember who I am!" They then rushed into the center where they saw a young teen about eighteen years old with slightly tan skin wearing a pair of sky blue and black jean shorts that stopped right below their knees, blue one the right side and black on the left, a unzipped hoodie with the same colors on the other side, black on the right side and sky blue on the left, their hair was long and spiky on the left and colored black where it was short on the right and blue. They also wore a set of socks that were like the rest of his cloths, blue on the left and black on the right and covered by a pair of boots that were black left on the and blue on the right. In their left hand was a bo staff. As they twirled it in their hand they said: "I am sorry, fellow Gems, but, this is my duty to preform. Please stand back. As the last Gem born here I must send these fallen Gems away." They said as Steven and his friends watched the new Gem swing their bo staff and end the mutent Gem. As the Gem poofed they cast a bubble and sent it away before turing to face the Crystal Gems. They saw that it was a male Gem with blue eyes.

"Another lost Gem. I wish that I could help them all but sadly I can not." The male said as Steven walked up to him.

"Hi. I'm Steven Universe and thses are my friends: Garnet. Pearl. And Amethyst. We're the Crystal Gems. What's your name?"

"Zircon." The now named Zircon said with a smile as he held his weapon with his left hand behind his head.

"Wanna join us Zercon?"

"Steven! We don't know anything about this Gem. He could be from Homeworld sent to bring us back!" Pearl said as she got infront of him.

"Homeworld? Ha, not a chance. I was born on this planet so I call this place my homeworld. If you don't trust me let me say this: "I will not harm anyone at all. All I do is stay here and help any mutent Gems I find or that find me."

"Will you please join us Zircon?" Steven asked again as he walked closer to the new Gem.

"Okay, Steven, I'll join the Crystal Gems." Zircon said as Steven and Amythest cheered, Pearl sighed and Garnet just smiled. Zircon thought to himself 'Well then Zircon, you just made what the humans call friends.' 


	2. A New Family

As Zircon and Garnet kept fighting he spoke in his second lauguage. "Ich werde dich wie Steven beenden!"-'I will end you like I did Steven!'

"Shut up Zircon." She yelled at him as she punched him in the face a couple times. "You, will, pay, for, your, crimes, agenst, the, Crystal, GEMS!" She shouted as her last punch sent him flying backwards about fifty feet and into the water, knocking the gun out of his hand. She then picked up the weapon, cast a bubble around it and sent it away as Zircon jumped to his feet. "Now, it's your turn Zircon." She told him as she got ready to punch him again, only for him to grab her hand and repeat the process with her other hand.

"Nien, du bist dran."-'No. It's your turn.' He said right before a whip was wraped around his waist and a lance was held at his neck.

"Pearl, Amethyst."

"You okay?"

"Kinda. Listen, Steven's dead."

"What!?" Both Gems asked as tears began to fill their eyes.

"His Gem was crushed."

"Ihr drie seid die nachsten."-'The three of you are next.'

"What should we do? He's beatin all three of us before."

"True, but that's when we were not fighting together."

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Amethyst asked her friends as they nodded their heads together. As Zircon broke free of his bindings he kicked Pearl in the side,  
knocking her of her feet. As Garnet tried to punch him again he ducked his head down and headbutted her. He tried a second time until his head was caught by Amethyst's whip. As Pearl got back up she grabed her lance and aimed it at his right eye.

"Hold still Zircon." She said as Garnet held his hands behind his back. As he struggled to break free Pearl took the chance to attack. She slashed her lance downwards and watched as blue blood came from his fresh wound. As he held back a scream of pain he thrashed around untill he was stabed through the stomach.

"Ist das das Betse, was die drie von euch haben?"-'Hehehehe. Is that the best you three have?'

"Man. He's tough." Amethyst said as she saw the blood keep pouring down his face.

"Na und? Nur weil ich nur ein Auge, heiBt das jetzt, dass du gewonnen hast? HA!"-'So what? Just beacuse I only have one eye now means that you've won? HA!' He laughed.

One year ago.

As the group of now five Gems exited the portal Zircon looked around at all of the strange new things. "Welcome to your new home Zircon." Steven said as he took the other male Gems hand and led him around the house. "This is the living room. We hang out here and just do nothing."

"Sounds... like fun. I've never been able to do nothing before."

"Well dude, we're gonna help you do just that." Amethyst said with a smile as she turned into a cat and jumped on his sholder.

"We'll get around to that... after we test him on some things." Pearl said as Steven showed Zircon the rest of the house. "Here's the kitchen. It's where you get food if your hungry."

"Gems don't need to eat, Steven." Zircon told the hybrid as he spoke again. "I need to eat. I'm only hafe human."

"Wait, what?" He asked, shocked at this news. "How is that even possible?"

"My dad's human and my mom was a Gem. Her name was Rose Quartz."

As they remembered her, Garnet spoke first. "When I first came to Earth she saved me from Homeworld."

"And when I was born, she took me in, And let me tell ya, it was tough dude."

"Do you... Do you think that she would have been okay with me?" He asked.

"Yeah dude. She would have loved you. It might have taken some time like it did with me but she would have warmed up yo you." She told him as she jumped off of his shoulder and changed into a pink copy of him. "And I eat food all the time. It's great. Try it sometime. You might learn to like it." She said as she grabed an apple pie from the frigde and began eating it. As she devored the pie Steven grabed some ice cream, two spoons, one bowl, put one of the spoons in the ice cream and gave it to Zircon. "Try it."

Looking at the cold treat closly, he slowly puts the spoon into his mouth. As soon as the spoon touchs his taste buds... "Bleh." before he aims for the inside of the sink. "That's awful." He says as Amethyst takes the spoon from his hand.

"Dude, it's just ice cream. How can you not like it?"

"How can you eat that stuff? I'm never eating that stuff again!" He says as Steven and Amethyst both filled a bowl up with ice cream. Well, Steven does anyway since Amethyst just took the rest of the ice cream.

"Sorry Zircon." Steven said.

"It's alright."

"So Zircon,"

"Yes Garnet?"

"Where's your Gem located?"

Pulling up his black shirt and moving his hoodie out of the way, they see blue on one side, black on the other side Gem. Waiting for the repsonse, he hears "Cool!"  
from both Steven and Amethyst as Pearl studies it and Garnet casts a slightly suprised look. As they look him in the eyes he tells them: "I'm a mixed Gem. I can't recall my parents but my Gem, it let's me use my darker powers at the price of my free will. I will never use it unless it's life or death. My bo staff is the blue side and I have no idea what the other weapon is. For all I know I only have one weapon unless if using my dark powers let's me use the other weapon." He finish's as he puts his shirt down. "Now, mind if I get some rest. I only get three hours of rest a day." He says as he hops onto the couch, causing Amethyst to fall to the floor.

"Ahhhh. I'm okay."

"Sorry."

"It's cool Zircon. I'm use to it." She says as she heads to her room after Pearl heads to her own room and Garnet heads to the inner temple. Looking over the couch,  
Steven tells his new friend: "I sleep right up there if you wanna hang out." He tells the mixed Gem as he looks to the bed on top of the staircase. "Night Zircon."

"Night Steven." He replies back with a smile.

Sometime later that night.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Zircon hears as he shoots right up and runs towards Steven's bed. Once he reachs the pre-teen he see's him tossing and turning and covered in sweat.

"Steven, wake up." He shacks the kid but he dosen't even stur. 'What can I do?' He thinks as he puts his chin in his hand. 'I got something.' He thinks to himself.  
He then begins clapping in Steven's ears as he wakes up at last. "Good. Your awake."

"What are you doing Zircon?"

"You were having waht I think is called a nightmare. I woke you up by clapping my hands together. Sorry but it was the only way I could think of."

"It's okay. Thanks for checking in on me. What time is it anyway?" He asks as he rubs his eyes.

"I don't know. I can't find a clock."

"It's okay. I'll check on my phone." He says as he pulls out his phone and Zircon gives him a glace.

"Steven."

"Yes?"

"What is a phone."

"Oh yeah, you don' know much about humans right?"

"No. Other then that they need to eat, sleep and use something called a bathroom. Is a phone important to you humans?" He asked as he sat crossed-legged on the floor by the edge of Steven's bed.

"A phone is used to talk to people who are really far away."

"Interesting. What else do you humans use besides phones? I want to learn as much as I can." He says with a smile as Steven's eye pupils change into stars. "Sweet.  
Where to start?" Steven asked himself as Zircon smiled again. 'This is gonna be great!' 


	3. The Training Test

"Hows it feel traitor?" Pearl asked as she got a better look at her work. Zircon's left eye was completly gone and all that was left was the new scar. The blood had stopped flowing after a few minutes but he was still smileing.

"Es fuhlt sich groBartig an, ich kann es kaum erwarten, spater den Gefallen zu erwidern."-'It feels great. I can't wait to return the favor later.' He mocked.

Garnet, having caught that, hits him in the head as hard as she can, almost knocking him out cold. "How'd that one feel?"

"Nett."-'Nice.'

"Will you can it already?" Amethyst asked/yelled at the male Gem.

"Ach komm Amethyst, ich habe nur ein bisschen SpaB."-'Aw come on Amethyst, I'm just having a little bit of fun.'

"Why Zircon, why did you do it? Steven was your first friend. He gave you nothing but kideness, respect, friendship and gradatude." Garnet said as he thought about his awnser.

"Don't bother with him Garnet. He's just a traitor who deserves to be locked away."

"I agree with Pearl on this one Garnet. Let's just send him away."

"No. I need to know the reason why."

"Ich habe es getan, weil... ich die Kontrolle uber michverloren habe. So lange habe ich es versucht, die Dunkelhelt in meinem Herzen verschlossen zu behalten. Als ich Steven das erste Mal traf, fuhlte ich mich... glucklich."-'I did it beacuse... I lost control of myself. For so long I tried to keep the darkness in my heart sealed away. When I first met Steven I felt... happy.' He told his former friends as Garnet spoke again.

"Well then Zircon, let's go. Move." She tells him as he nods his head. As they walked towards the temple Pearl kept his lance aimed right at the base of his neck.

"Erleichtere dich etwas Pearl. Was kann ich tun, wahrend ich gebunden bin?"-'Ease up a bit Pearl. What can I do while I'm bound?'

"Plenty."

"Why won't he talk so I can understand him again?"

"Because Amethyst, Garnet and I bothered to learn the second lauguage."

"It's called German, Pearl." Garnet said her as she grunted and Amethyst laughed. Zircon just laughted to himself under his breath.

"Shut up Zircon."

"Nein. Das war lustig."-'No. That was funny.'

"No it was not."

"Oh yes it was."

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" Pearl screamed.

"Our side of course. But you know as well as I do that when there's something funny said or done I'm gonna laugh. I would never side with a traitor. Their worse then Homeworld."

"Sei einfach ruhig. Bitte."-'Just be quiet. Please.'

"You be quiet!"

"Okay."-'Okay.' He said with a grin, knowing that he won that round.

"AUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!" She shouted as they climbed the stairs. Oh how she hated losing a battle of wits.

One year ago.

As Steven and Zircon talked about human things Garnet entered the kitchen.

"I see. So let me see if I got this right: You put food in a microwave to heat it up?"

"Yeah."

"Can I try that?"

"Sure. Hey Garnet, pass me a bag of popcorn please. Thanks." He says with a smile as she gives him a thumbs up. "Here. Put it in the opening and shut the door."

"Okay. Now what do I do?"

"Now you hit the little red button that says 'popcorn' on it and let the microwave do the rest."

"Got it. How long will this take anyway?"

"About two minutes." Garnet tells him. "Steven makes popcorn almost everyday."

"Why?"

"Because it's good for humans."

"Okay. So, what can I do while I wait?"

"Wanna train?" Garnet asked.

"Sure. You mind fighting a new Gem with very little battle experiance?"

"Hm. Not at all."

"Yeah!" He shouts as he jumps into the air and pumps his fist as the microwave dings. "Popcorns done. Want some guys?"

"No thanks Steven." Garnet said.

"I'm good. Where can we fight Garnet. I want to fight something that can talk to me."

"Outside on the beach. We just need to watch out for the humans."

"Of course. We need to not try to harm any little humans. I hear that their soft. Is that true?"

"Pertty much. Well, let's head down there before Steven pops his top."

"HEY!" He shouts as they laugh.

As soon as the three Gems walk on the beach Steven sits on the wooden stairs while Garnet and Zircon ready their weapons.

"Now Zircon, since you don't know a lot about fighting I'll let you have the first blow."

"Thanks Garnet." He says as he tosses his bo staff in the air with the tip of his foor and catchs it before the fight starts.

Zircon takes a running start foward, swinging his bo staff behind him with his left hand before he takes a swing at Garnet. She let's the male Gem's weapon hit her in the head as he takes another swing. This time however, she blocks and punchs him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as he falls to his knees. As he regans his breath he uses his bo staff to help him stand back up. When he does get back up he aims for the older Gem's legs and knocks her off her feet. As she stands back up his says. "Wanna quit Garnet?"

Slowly laughing, she replies with: "Funny. I was gonna ask you the same thing Zircon." As she takes the chance to grab his head and shove it into the sand. They hear:  
"HM!" as he pulls his head out of the sand. "Okay," He says as he wipe the sand off of his face. "now, I'm a little mad." As he close's his eyes his Gem begins to glow through his shirt. As a bright blue flow outlines his body he splits his bo staff in two smaller pieces.

"Woah." Steven says while Garnet raise's an eyebrow at this new form.

"Now-now, I'm ready for round two-i'm ready for round two." He says as a second sligtly deeper voice repeats him. As he quickly vanish's from sight he reappers behind Garnet. As she turns around to punch him he blocks and jab's her in the stomach with his twin staffs. She counters the second attack by headbutting him and causing him to stumble back before he gets knocked off his feet by a punch to the face. As the glow starts to fade away blood starts to apper from his Gem as his weapons vanish.

"Zircon!" Steven shouts as he runs up to his friends. He then lift's up the young Gem's shirt, licks him palm and places it on the Gem. As Zircon slowly gets up Garnet takes his left hand while Steven helps at the other side.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. It just hurts when I use my power. For a very short time it let's me use my twin staffs and increase's my speed and reaction time by five times as much. The price is that every time I use it it hurts more. I only use that form if I really need to." He told them as they started to climb up the stairs.

"Well I think it's awsome! Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Sorry Steven. Only I can do that. I think it's because my Gem's made up of two diffrent Gems." He said as Steven looked down in sadness. "Hey, hey, there's no need to be sad Steven. I can teach you some things about something else." 'I just need to find something that I can teach him about.'

"Okay then Zircon. I can't wait." Steven tells him as he see's the smile on the kid's face. As they enter the house they see Pearl and Amethyst exit their rooms.

"Hey guys." Amethyst said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"How are you doing today?" Pearl asked with a small smile.

"Just fine. Garnet and Zircon trained together. And it was so awsome. He changed his form, had a second deeper voice that would repeat whatever he said, turned his bo staff into twin staffs and glowed a bright blue light."

"Really?"

"Sounds rad. Mind if you show us?"

"Sorry. Not until I recover from useing it first. It takes me a few hours to fully heal so you'll just have to wait." He tells the two Gems as he jumps onto the couch before falling asleep. As he drifted off into a slumber he thought: 'Man, using my powers hurts. But, if the chance ever came to protect my new friends by using it,  
I'll use it. Without question. I promise to keep them safe even if it costs me my own life.' 


End file.
